After Masks
by chessax
Summary: This story is based on the Twilight Zone of "The Masks" This is the story of the maligned Harper Family


So, Father, we are standing at your grave. Several days have gone by since you were buried the day after Mardi Gras, the happiest holiday of the year.

But we are trying to come to terms with your hideous last request. Your vicious, vindictive act against your own family. Your only blood kin.

You stated we came here to see you die. To claim your fortune that you spent your life achieving.

And why not? Who else would it go to?

You left the world as a greedy, selfish, multi-millionaire. You never cared for anyone or anything. You left nothing to charities. No funds for medical research to save lives. You valued only your own existence.

No university donations to educate students. No help for struggling musicians and artists. You cared nothing for the arts.

Companies that you invested in were fought by numerous conservation groups, that you viewed as the enemy.

Not even endangered animals held your interest. I don't think you went to a zoo in your entire life.

I know more of how you lived than anyone else. Your own daughter whom you ignored. I ceased to exist once I was old enough to be sent off to boarding schools. I tried as a child and even as a teenager to win your affection. I realize now that was an impossible task.

So, what did I do when I grew up? It is fact that girls base their future husbands on their fathers. I found a husband just like you. Interested in business, Money, making his mark upon the world. Not very exciting or refined. You said the only books he reads are ledgers. But he stays with me and is tolerant with my problems, unlike you. He gave me stability and acceptance when I had none in my life.

But I think you see yourself in him and that is why you dislike him so much.

I have been diagnosed by accredited clinics with Munchausen Syndrome, but you refuse to believe it. You claim I am being a hypochondriac for attention but that is not true. My headaches and pains are real, and they hurt greatly.

Just as you refused to admit you caused this by years of emotional abuse, neglect and lack of any parental concern. The only time you ever showed some parental concern was when I was ill. At least then you called a doctor.

You say we have made no accomplishments, but we have. They are not multi-million broker deals, but they are still worthy of praise.

My husband oversaw expanding into Europe. Our company holds corporate holdings in London, Paris, and Budapest. His knowledge of international economics made that possible.

My charity auctions and banquets put thousands of dollars into our local hospitals. They have pediatric departments of high esteem. That was my achievement. Not one dollar did I keep for myself

Did you give to any worthy cause? No, you hoarded your wealth. Your money was your power and it was also your weapon. Had you stated you gave everything away to retired circus elephants and we would get nothing, we would have completely dropped you from our lives and would have been better for it.

But, no, you could not. You needed victims to spew your criticism and your foulness. You promised your wealth to us many times. You took sadistic glee in dangling your fortune over us to ensure we would keep coming back.

That fortune was ours by legal right.

You claimed we are interested only in your money. You were so unpleasant to be around that the money was all we had to be interested in.

Did anyone else beside your servants attend your funeral? Not a one. Did anyone tell us how sorry they were and what a wonderful person you were? Not a one

You showed no interest our lives. We invited you to Paula's graduation from Vassar which you ignored. Our son's victories at football games lacked a grandfather to cheer him on.

You could not have cared less for your grandchildren. They learned to return your contempt and disinterest. They gave you the same casual disregard you displayed for them.

Yes, our son's acts of cruelty toward small animals was disturbing, for that inferred a darkness of the soul. For several years we had no pets and watched him closely when he interacted with other children.

But we had him evaluated by the best of counselors and mental health specialists. In high school and college he joined the football teams and excelled. He channeled his inner aggression into sports and gained a sense of self-worth. We thankfully put his dark years behind him and moved on.

Except, of course, when you brought the subject up every time you saw him.

I am not beautiful. Not even pretty. You mentioned it time and time again when I was growing up.

But my daughter was. People mentioned it often and I felt such pride. Yes, I spoiled her, as any parent would with a beloved daughter. She possessed a classic beauty, intelligence and a strong will of her own. She even argued with you a few times and I think deep down you enjoyed her spirit.

So, when she asked you for front money to start her own business, she was confident you would grant her request.

Paula was fascinated with makeup. She was constantly front of a mirror, trying different types of cosmetics and color blends. Lipstick, eye mascara, facial powders, she bought and tried them all, picking out what she thought would sell and improvements that she devised.

She wanted to start her own fashion line, her own business of designer cosmetics.

But you laughed at her. Called her a silly frivolous girl and there was no money to be made in a bunch of housewives painting their faces. Now we have the cosmetic giants of Max Factor, Cover Girl, and Revlon to prove just how wrong you were.

Killing her dream was even more unforgivable than destroying her beauty.

But we will recover. We now have wealth beyond belief.

We will employ the best doctors and plastic surgeons from around the world. We will stop at nothing. We will even employ our own magic users if that is what it takes.

We have bonded as a strong family unit because of this monstrous curse. I saw my son comforting Paula and his protective loyalty to her has not ended.

My aches and pains have disappeared in the face of this imposed disaster.

In our newfound strength we have bonded together as a family unit. We are determined to cure ourselves and we will prevail.

You will get no chance to laugh at us from the grave.

We will not let you.

You are dead, Father

But do not rest in peace.

Instead, burn in Hell.

.


End file.
